Arthur's Lost Uncle Part II
by unclescar
Summary: The continuation of Part I - Arthur gets to know his uncle and hears stories of his mother that he never knew.


ARTHUR'S LOST UNCLE

PART II

"She was my sister" he said and then he looked past Arthur and bowed his head slightly.

Arthur turned around to see Gwen and Merlin standing outside the cell door and he could tell by the looks on their faces that they had heard what Alsace had just said.

"Arthur perhaps you should have Alsace come upstairs to talk" Gwen said.

"Yes I think you're right, please come with me" Arthur said as he left with Alsace following him, "it's alright he is coming with me" Arthur said to the guards who stood at the ready when they saw Alsace with him but then he stopped and turned to face Merlin.

"Merlin, would you be so kind as to escort our guest to our chambers so Gwen and I can talk with him privately?"

"Certainly Sire, please come this way" Merlin said leaving with Alsace. Once they were up the steps and out of sight, Arthur took Gwen by the hand and lead her up the stairs and back outside, the party was pretty much over by that point so they walked the courtyard together.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"I just need a minute to think about all of this that's all. I thought Agravaine was my only relative left on my mother's side of the family and now I find out I have another uncle and what if he is no better than Agravaine and is here to plot against me as well? He knows magic as does Morgana, what if she sent him here?"

"Arthur those are very real concerns and I don't blame you at all for thinking this way but don't assume the worst, there is a chance Morgana knows nothing about him and he is here for the reasons he stated."

"I want you there with me, both you and Merlin when I talk with him because you both have a talent for making me see things differently and keeping me calm."

"Of course I'll be there with you and you know Merlin would do anything you ask now come on, let's walk around a bit more, say goodnight to those that are still here and then we'll head back inside" Gwen said pulling Arthur along as she spoke.

Merlin showed Alsace to Arthur and Gwen's chambers and he knew Arthur would want him to wait there "may I take your cloak?" Merlin asked and Alsace removed his cloak and handed it to Merlin.

When Merlin turned around after hanging up the cloak, he found Alsace down on one knee with his head down Merlin was about to ask him what he was going but Alsace spoke first.

"I know who you really are Emerus and I am humbled to be in your presence."

"Please get up and please call me Merlin."

"Don't worry I won't say a word, I remember all too well my dearly departed brother-in-law's thoughts on magic I am only saddened that my nephew seems to be following in his footsteps."

"To a degree yes, however unlike his father, Arthur is at least willing to hear what people have to say and give them a chance; he does not totally feel that magic is evil like his father."

"That's good to hear, it was because of his father that I stayed away. I had meant to come when he died and Arthur became king but word had reached me that there was a lot of unrest and I didn't want to burden him anymore than I knew he already was burdened."

"So you are his uncle, how is it he never knew of you? "

"Well if he lets you stay you will hear all about that as I am sure he has the same questions."

Arthur and Gwen entered the room at that point and Merlin started to leave "no Merlin I would like you to stay" Arthur said suddenly. Merlin looked at him and then Gwen and then Alsace and just shut the door and then they all sat around the table that was in the room.

"I'm sure you have questions but how about I tell you what happened to me first" Alsace said and Arthur agreed.

"When I was young, about 5 years old, my father and Agravaine were away and my mother took me out by the lake one day to have a picnic. While we were out there a group of people were passing by in the woods, we could hear them before we could see them, mother was a bit scared and started to pack everything up and hurry out of there when they emerged from the trees. I remember her breathing a sigh of relief and smiling, they were very nice and said hello to us and then one of them; he appeared to be the oldest suddenly stopped and looked at me. He told my mother I had magic and he could tell it was very powerful magic. Now up until this point I had noticed some strange things happening around me, usually at night when I was alone or sleeping, things in my room would not be where I left them the night before, I would wake up to find candles in my room were lit but nobody was there so when this man said I had magic it was like it all made sense to me and I wasn't surprised, of course at the time I didn't really know what that meant but I remember just having this feeling of complete understanding all of a sudden. My mother on the other hand was not happy, she said he was mistaken because neither she nor my father had magic and neither did my older brother. The man explained that not everybody inherits their gifts through birth some are just born with it, he said that he himself was one of seven children and none of his siblings had magic just him.

We ended up staying and talking with them, mother seemed fascinated by them and I remember her saying that if anybody found out what I could do, they would accuse of her of having slept with Satan and I was a product of that union. Back then anybody with magic was in league with the devil and no matter how old, they were put to death. To make a long story short but the time the Druids needed to leave I ended up going with them, my mother sent me away to learn about magic and to keep me alive."

"But what did she tell people when she returned home without you?" Gwen asked.

"I later found out that my mother returned home in hysterics saying that I slipped and fell into the river and she tried to get me but I was carried away so fast and went over the falls, she faked my death. Word was sent to my father and brother and they returned home immediately. Well time went on and I was living and traveling with the Druids learning magic" Alsace stopped there and with one snap of his fingers, all the candles in the room lit up. Arthur jumped up from the table, clearly frightened by this, but Gwen just gave him a look and he could see she found it fascinating and she was not disturbed at all, neither was Merlin so he sat back down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you; it's just rather dark in here. Anyway as time passed I found myself traveling through woods and once again back at the lake where I last saw my mother and to my surprise she was there having a picnic with a little girl. She saw me watching them and smiling, she didn't recognize me."

"How old were you at this point?" Merlin asked.

"I was fifteen so ten years after I left my mother by the lake, there she was again. She gathered up the little girl and went to leave but as soon as I said 'mother' she stopped and looked at me. It took her a moment to realize who I was and that is when I first met my sister, she was about seven at the time. We spent a great deal of time that day talking and me entertaining my little sister with magic. From that point forward I never strayed far and every year from that day the three of us met at the lake until one day it was just two of us. Mother had died and I couldn't attend her funeral and never got a chance to say good bye. I watched your mother grow from a pretty little girl into a beautiful and strong willed woman. Like I told you before, she was a refined educated lady at court, but would pick a sword and fight any man that got in her way and she was quite gifted with weapons. The last time I saw her was right before you were born, she met me by the lake and gave me that set that I gave to you today. Perhaps your mother did have magic, I think she knew she was going to die and I think she knew not to trust our brother with this so she gave it to me and made me promise to get it to you, of course she didn't know if you were a boy or a girl I just had to get it to you."

He ended there and waited for Arthur to say something meanwhile Gwen and Merlin appeared to be completely captivated by his story.

"How do I know I can trust you? I trusted Agravaine and he was plotting against me, how do I know you are not here to do the same?"

"I guess you don't but keep in mind Arthur it was never my intention to get arrested for us to meet tonight the way we did, my only reason for coming here was to fulfill a promise I made a long time ago my sister and I've done that. I have not come here to get in your good graces and try to convince you that you should seek my council on things. My intention was to give you and your lovely wife the gift and be gone."

"Yet you deliberately used magic in front of my men, knowing how my father felt about it, that all magic was evil."

"Yes I knew how your father felt but I had hoped you didn't feel the same as he did about magic."

"Well I don't believe it is evil, but I don't trust it. It can be used to bewitch people into doing and saying things."

"Arthur has had problems with that in past" Merlin said.

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur said with hiss that by this time was up and pacing around the room.

"So the son is left to bore the brunt of the father's mistakes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Arthur it was well known around all the kingdoms what your father thought of magic and what he did to people who were accused of practicing it, some were put to death based on one accusation and never given a fair trial. Those he put to death had friends and families Arthur, now that he is dead; they are seeking their revenge on you. Magic is no more evil that your sword is deadly."

"Trust me this sword has killed many a man."

"Really, prove it put it here on the table"

"What?"

"Put your sword here on the table. I'm sure you know that Gwen and Merlin won't touch it and I promise not to touch it either so put it on the table."

Arthur was not sure what Alsace was getting at but he drew his sword and set on the table and for the next few minutes they waited, not saying anything.

"What is the point of this?" Arthur finally asked.

"Well you said this sword has killed many men that it was deadly so I'm waiting for it to kill" Alsace said. Arthur rolled his eyes and picked his sword up and put it away.

"It can't kill on its own, it has to be wielded by somebody" Arthur said

"Exactly my point, the sword is not the killer, the person wielding the sword is and just like magic it is not evil, the person who is using it is evil. For example I lit all the candles in this room with just a snap of my fingers, if I were evil I could have easily set this entire room on fire killing us all before anybody could do anything."

Nobody said anything, Gwen and Merlin looked at each other and then they both looked at Arthur who was standing there, looking away and clearly thinking.

"Well I should go" Alsace said getting up from the table and this got Arthur out of his trance as he turned to look at Alsace.

"I came here to deliver the box and keep a promise to my sister and I've done that. It was never my intention to tell you all of this and upset you Arthur and I am sorry for it, but I think it's best if I just go." He walked over to Arthur and gently placed his hands on either side of his face.

"It's amazing how much you look like her, which is a blessing because your father's side of the family is not attractive, he clearly got all the looks" Alsace said and they laughed, even Arthur chuckled. He then leaned forward and kissed Arthur on the forehead "if you ever need me, I'll know it and I'll be there nephew" he said and Arthur realized it was the first time he had called him that.

"Merlin a pleasure to meet and I have no doubt you will continue to serve my nephew to very best of your abilities as well as his lovely queen here. Gwen you are truly a beautiful person and marrying you will always be one of the best decisions Arthur will ever make" he said as he kissed her hand but she quickly got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Alsace, thank you for coming here, for the beautiful gift and for showing my husband he is not alone."

"My dear, even if I never showed up here, he was never alone for he has you and Merlin."

Alsace turned to look at Arthur one last time and then he left the room, Merlin excused himself and left as well as he had the feeling that Gwen wanted to speak with Arthur privately but Arthur wasn't interested in talking, he was still staring at the door his mind racing with too many thoughts. Without warning he ran towards the door and when he stepped outside he asked his guards which way the man went and they pointed him in the right direction.

"Sire is everything alright?" they shouted as he ran, "everything's fine" Arthur shouted back. He ran through the castle yelling Alsace's name and then as he passed some windows he looked and saw Alsace in the courtyard with his cart about to leave. Arthur pounded on the glass and Alsace stopped and looked around, eventually he looked up and saw Arthur yelling something but he couldn't hear him but he knew he should wait for him.

Arthur took off running again and eventually came out to the courtyard out of breath, he didn't say anything he just walked over to Alsace and threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

Alsace was taken by surprise at first but then smiled and put his arms around Arthur as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't say much I was just too preoccupied with my thoughts about everything you were saying."

"It's ok Arthur I was not offended I know it was a lot of information that you were not expecting."

"It's just that the last man that I knew to be my uncle was actually plotting against me behind my back."

Alsace pushed Arthur back so he could look him in the eye when he spoke, "Arthur my brother only ever looked out for himself and he hated your father, he had no feelings for you because of that, even though you look like your mother. I'm sure when he looked you at all he saw was your father and that hatred kept him going. I was not a fan of your father either if you must know I only know what I heard of stories told about him, but unlike my brother, I don't blame you or hold you responsible for what your father did. You are my nephew, my last living blood relative and I will die before I ever let anybody cause you harm."

"I know that now, it took a few minutes for it to sink in, but I realize you are not Agravaine and I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here. Stay a week, a month, the rest of your life whichever you choose but I want you to stay, I want to sit and talk with you about my mother, about what her life was like, at least what you know of it. You are my uncle, my blood; I want you to please stay."

"Are you sure, I don't want you think this is some plot or anything and I have no desire to tell you how to run your kingdom."

"I know but will you help me if I ask?"

"Of course I would but only if you ask. I'm sure you have some very good advisors already though."

"I do, but it never hurts to have more."

"Then I shall very much like to stay here with you."

"Excellent" Arthur said and he hugged his uncle again.

"MERLIN" he shouted.

"I'm right here" Merlin said which cause Arthur to jump.

"How did you….?"

"I heard you running through the castle calling his name and figured I should probably be close by."

"Merlin would you mind taking my uncle to Morgana's old room, he is going to stay"

"I heard and it would be my pleasure. Right this way Alsace" Merlin said and he escorted Alsace to his new room.


End file.
